


Love have no boundaries

by fanfic_originals



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: After work sex, Canon Divergent, Love, Lovers, M/M, Not too good, Scratching, Secret Lovers, Sex, Sexy, Teasing, just one round, non stop, not a lot of touching, not too descriptive, sadistic Munakata Reishi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_originals/pseuds/fanfic_originals
Summary: They have never been friendly under the watchful eyes of their clansmen but behind closed doors is a different story.
Relationships: Munakata Reishi/Suoh Mikoto
Kudos: 24
Collections: One shots





	Love have no boundaries

They have never been friendly, not even once when they are outside with their clansmen. They seem to clash anywhere and everywhere they go that it is simply ridiculous at this point.

They just don’t see eye to eye when it comes to the things that they each would do. They both have very different mindsets. They are so different that many wonder if they could ever get along.

However, behind closed doors and being absolutely alone, they hold a secret relationship with one another. They have promised each other not to let anyone else know. Today is no different from routine. Reishi will be home first followed by Mikoto. It has always been that way.

Reishi has a set timing for work while Mikoto doesn’t. That is just how they work.

Mikoto opens the door and walks in, he closes the door behind him and immediately he is trapped to the door by his lover, Reishi. His hands being pinned above his head.

“You’re being a little rough, Rei.” Mikoto says as he tried to wiggle his wrists. “You aren’t getting away this time.” Reishi says as he closes in on Mikoto. Mikoto quirks his eyebrow.

Reishi presses their lips together. Their lips move in sync with each other. They both moan into the kiss. It is getting so intensed. “Mhm, we should move to the bed.” Mikoto says as they pull apart from each other.

“So cute Miko. I’ll wreck you until you can’t walk tomorrow. I hope you can hide from your clansmen about it.” Reishi chuckles darkly. “Rei, your sadistic side is showing.” Mikoto smiles. “Well, I’m pretty sure you’re gonna enjoy the night then.” Reishi stare down at Mikoto.

Reishi pulls Mikoto into the house and into their shared bedroom. Reishi pushes Mikoto into bed. “Oof, you have to be a little more gentle with your boyfriend, you idiot.” Mikoto curses but have no other chance to say anything as Reishi hovers above his body.

“I love the pained face that you wear whenever I hurt you.” Reishi is a real sadist but that is also one of the sides that Mikoto loves. How weird.

Reishi rushed to take off his clothes and his pants. The only article of clothing he has left on his body is his underwear. His penis hard pressed against the thin piece of cloth keeping it in place.

Mikoto removes his usual white T-shirt while Reishi fiddles with his belt and pants. Reishi purposely brushes against Mikoto’s member when he removes the pants of his lover. Mikoto moans whenever he does that.

“My, oh my, you’re already so wet for me? I haven’t even done anything. You’re such a slut.” Reishi grabs onto Mikoto’s gelled up hair and pulls him closer to himself. “So needy today, aren’t we?” Reishi places his finger on Mikoto’s clothed member and drags it down the length.

Mikoto shivers. It is painful, yet it gives him pleasure. It obviously isn’t enough and Reishi knows that as well. That sadistic blue king just wants the red king to beg for pleasure and maybe a release later on. None will be given unless it is asked for.

Mikoto let’s out a breathy moan, “How long are you going to take?” Reishi smiles. Mikoto knows what that smile meant. They are going to go at this until Reishi is satisfied. This is torture. “Sit up.” Reishi said and Mikoto propped himself to sit up right.

Reishi made his way their wardrobe and grabbed a tie. Reishi then went behind Mikoto and tied the black tie around his eyes. “Can you see?” Reishi asks. It was completely pitch black. “No I can't.” Mikoto says and he could feel a pair of hands push him back down onto the bed.

Not being able to see is so much worse. He can’t anticipate anything Reishi does but Reishi blindfolds him all the time. It didn’t matter what it was, being blindfolded heightens one’s senses and Reishi always takes that to his advantage.

Touching and ghosting over his skin, sending shivers through his spine. Reishi would constantly brush against his already hard member. He could feel himself leaking slightly. This is all so uncomfortable.

“Rei..” Mikoto whines as he tried his best not to touch himself, Reishi doesn’t like that. “What did you call me?” Reishi’s voice became dangerously low. “Master.” Mikoto moans out as his cock is grabbed. “That’s right, you belong to me.” Reishi strokes Mikoto’s member agonisingly slowly.

Then immediately, his underwear is off. The cold air hitting him making him close his legs but they were spread wide open by Reishi. “Uh uh uh.” Mikoto could hear, very softly. “You seem pretty loose. Should I just enter you right now, or continue with the teasing?” Reishi asks.

“Please, please just fuck me master, wreck me.” If this carries on any further, it would be so damn unbearable. Only 10 minutes had passed since the blindfold went on but it felt like an eternity. Reishi barely touching him or marking him at all.

It is a rule, to not leave any marks so that their clansmen would never find out about the both of them being together. It is, however, getting harder and harder as the years pass. They want to claim each other as their own.

“You need to be better at waiting. Always so impatient.” Reishi licks his lips before attaching them to one of Mikoto’s nipples. One of his hands played with his other nipple. His free hand has two fingers inserted into Mikoto’s mouth. Mikoto started sucking and slobbering the two fingers with his saliva.

His moans were muffled and thank god it was or he would receive complaints from the neighbours. Reishi removed his fingers and also detach his lips from Mikoto’s nipple, connecting his lips to Mikoto’s lips.

The hands full of saliva went to Mikoto’s behind as fingers are slowly added to stretch his hole slowly to fit Reishi’s member that honestly isn’t small at all.

Vibrations went through Reishi’s lips as Mikoto moans. He wishes to be able to insert himself faster into Mikoto. His underwear looked like it was going to tear if his cock that is waiting to spring out isn’t released. It is a monster that shouldn’t be messed with.

“Stop stretching, just enter already. It is so painful to be waiting.” Mikoto demands. “If you say so. Don’t blame me if you feel pain then.” Reishi said as he removed his fingers. Reishi promptly threw his underwear to somewhere in the room before he positions himself.

Reishi plans to ram in as deep as he possibly could. Reishi pushed himself deeply into Mikoto’s hole. A huge moan came from Mikoto’s lips. Reishi smiled as he went in and out of Mikoto. The started kissing again.

Mikoto has his arms wrapped around Reishi. Reishi is biting and pulling at Mikoto’s bottom lip. His tongue would easily win in the dominance battles and taste each and every inch of Mikoto’s mouth.

Mikoto would start scratching Reishi’s back and it would end up bleeding somehow but Reishi doesn’t care. Marks were definitely bound to be left if they were to go 3 rounds back to back.

Mikoto’s breath hitched when Reishi hit a certain spot near the front. “Found it.” Reishi whispered as he hit the same spot over and over, pushing Mikoto to the edge.

“I’m going to cum.” Mikoto moans as he grips tightly onto Reishi’s shoulder. It was so hard that it is going to leave a mark on Reishi’s shoulders for days. “Me too, but you can’t cum until I cum.” Reishi says.

Mikoto really hates the ‘don’t cum until I cum’ game. It is so annoying but Mikoto held it in despite being hit repeatedly on his g spot. Mikoto anticipates for the moment he feels Reishi fill him up with his warm white liquids.

He needed his release as well, but Reishi has great stamina and hard to please. While holding his own release, he clenched down on Reishi’s cock deep inside of him.

“Trying so hard to please me? Shall I give you a reward then?” Reishi asked. His hand hovering over his penis. If he is touched front and back, he won’t last until Reishi cums. He shook his head, no matter how much he wanted it.

Reishi laughs, he doesn’t take orders from anyone, not even his boyfriend when they are in bed. Reishi stroked Mikoto’s penis rather quickly. Reishi could feel Mikoto trembling beneath him. Mikoto’s nails dig into his skin.

It was all going good and he finally came inside of Mikoto, the red head came soon after. The both fell onto bed, catching their breath a little. “Round 2?” Reishi asks as Mikoto removes the tie from his eyes.

He took in the state his body is in, bruises all over even though there isn’t much sucking, his nipple slight swollen and pink. His cock’s tip slightly red. His stomach is covered in his own semen.

“Sure.” Mikoto says as he connects their lips together, fingers fondling with things that usually wouldn’t be touched. They would always spend their nights as such, playing and touching and pushing and sex. It is not called a night after sex had been checked off the list.

~~~

The next morning, both would turn up to their various headquarters and they would just pray that no one asks any questions about the bruises that might be showing on his skin that they didn’t realise before.

Mikoto would always be in worse shape than Reishi. Being fucked 3 times is rather damaging. He can’t really walk but he forces himself to get to Homra anyway.

Reishi just as chill and level headed as ever, giving out instructions and taking in new information. However, he would miss holding a certain red head in his arms when he is at work. So agonising, and he doesn’t like it.

It will stay this way until they are caught but they will never be caught. After all they are the Red king and the Blue king. They won’t get into trouble even if they are found. It is as easy as that.

Love has no boundaries, even between Kings, that is the truth.


End file.
